Death Defying Acts
by Eri Berry
Summary: 5 years after the flock saved the world Max finds herself in a little bit of trouble involving the Autobots and the Decepticons. After a slight mishap she joins N.E.S.T and begins a new mission to save the world. Lots of Max humour! Set in the end of ROTF and continues inbetween that and DOTM. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Death Defying Acts

Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading this story! It starts at the end of ROTF just after the war. And for the sake of the story, Will is not married and he doesn't have a kid! Also it will always be in Max's POV unless it says differently.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Transformers. :(**

**On with the story!**

**-Erin**

3rd Person POV

"Why did they put us on clean up duty?" Growled Iornhide as he radioed back to their temporary base and gave them the co-ordinates of yet another dead Decepticon. Epps sighed and looked over at Lennox before he answered for the third time.

"It's not like they can just have anyone cleaning up Egypt after an alien war,"

"And besides, we might have missed a con." Continued Lennox trying to prove to the Cybertronian that they were in fact doing an important job.

The trio continued to walk around the many crushed buildings, Iornhide not hesitating to crush them some more. Lennox decided to let it slide, the bot was not used to clean up duty, hell, he was usually the one that made the mess in the first place.

After an hour of slowly searching through the dusty rubble they decided to split up to cover more ground. Using this method, they quickly saw progress.

"Hey, we got a body part over here!" Epps called to the rest of the group who were both on the other side of the used-to-be road searching for cons.

"What do you mean a _body part?_" Asked Iornhide who was tensely making his way over to Epps with his cannons buzzing.

"I mean, there's an arm, but that's it." He replied nervously as he too slowly raised one of his many guns.

"The rest of him is missing?" Questioned Lennox rushing over with his gun also at the ready. They both reached Epps and the metal arm in record time. The two humans were looking around with their guns raised for any sign of the body belonging to the arm, dead or alive. Iornhide took a quick look at the arm and suddenly let out a booming evil laugh, making Lennox and Epps to jump in surprise.

"That's Sideswipe's arm!" He laughed. The soldiers lowered their guns and sighed in relief.

"Should we radio it in or just take it back to base later?" Lennox asked the group.

"You forgot the other option," Replied Iornhide with fake sweetness. "We could just leave it here."

"Just because he pulls a pranks on you doesn't mean you shouldn't reunite him with his arm."

"Just last week he discovered 'super glue' and stuck me to the floor!" He growled. "It took Ratchet hours to remove my aft from the ground!"

"Come on Iornhide no matter how many times he glues your ass to the ground he is still one of the best fighters we have." Iornhide grumbled something quietly and swung Sideswipe's lifeless arm over his shoulder.

The trio continued to scour the rubble, Iornhide occasionally talking about the pros of not giving Sidswipe back his arm. All of a sudden he stopped in his tracks and turned towards Lennox and Epps.

"Live energon reading." He whispered to the humans.

"Where from?" The pair asked at the same time.

"Behind the pyramid on the left."

"Radio base." Urged Epps.

"Already have, they're meeting us there." Iornhide swiftly transformed into his alt mode and opened his doors. The soldiers jumped into his cab, they had bearley closed the door before the massive black truck sped off towards the pyramid.

The closer they got to the Decepticon the more noises they could hear, it was mostly screaming. It was a horrible sound, Iornhide almost felt sorry for the con whatever was causing him that much pain was major. The key word in that sentence was almost, a dead decepticon is a good decepticon. One that's in pain is almost as good.

When they arrived at the pyramid and Lennox and Epps jumped out of Iornhide's cab with guns at the ready. Iornhide quickly transformed and ran around the pyramid with no idea what he was going to see. Lennox and Epps followed Iornhide as fast as they could on foot, they raced around the corner of the pyramid and ran smack bang into one of Iornhide'ssolid feet.

He was frozen on the spot staring straight ahead. The two humans followede his gaze and looked at the scene in front of them. They threw questioning looks at each other then at Iornhide, who didn't take his eyes off the Decepticon in front of them.

If a Cybertronian was to go mad, this is what it would look like. The con in front of them looked like he was doing some sort of complex dance. He was hopping on one leg and trying to reach his back furiously, but his thick arms wouldn't let him. While this was going on, the con was screaming in total horror.

That's when the rest of the Autobots surrounded him. The ones that had a clear view of the Deception's back were leaning on each other so that they didn't fall down from laughing.

"I wonder what this does!" Yelled a feminine voice from the con's back. Iornhide burst out laughing and lent on the pyramid to keep himself upright. Lennox and Epps still had no idea what was going on.

"Don't you dare pull that!" Yelled the con angrily. "ARGHHHHHH!" He continued to reach for his back with new found anger. A few seconds later the voice came again.

"Hey, this one looks important!" There was a loud crunching noise and the con froze, in a split second his optics changed from murderous red to a lifeless grey. First his knees collapsed, then he fell face first into the sand causing it to fly in all directions obscuring the humans vision.

When the dust cleared slightly Lennox and Epps could see a human figure standing on the dead con's head. Epps began to laugh uncontrollably, but Lennox, ever the cautious soldier slowly walked up to the figure.

"I told you not to mess with me." It said before falling to her knees just like the robot had.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Lennox asked loudly catching the attention of the Autobots who were still laughing. That's when he, and all the Autobots noticed a large piece of shrapnel sticking out of the female's left shoulder. The black hoodie she was wearing blocked the view of the wound, but it was dripping with her blood.

She slid off the robots head but before she hit the ground Lennox caught her. He was surprised by how little she weighed, but that could wait until later. He rushed the unconscious girl over to Ratchet.

"We've got to get her back to the temporary base!" Yelled Ratchet, as he transformed into his alt mode, a red and yellow search and rescue ambulance. The back doors opened and Ratchet's holoform stepped out. He took the girl from Lennox and placed her on her stomach on the medical table in his interior.

"Will! Get in here!" Yelled a frusterated Ratchet.

Lennox rushed in through the doors, as soon as he was in they slamed shut and Ratchet started driving to the base where there was a medical bay set up.

Ratchet was rushing around and grabbing the medical supplies that he would need from different draws all over the place.

"What do I do?" Lennox asked.

"Cut off her jacket and top, we need to remove the shrapnel as soon as possible!" He replied as he hooked her up to a heart rate machine which started beeping rapidly. Lennox grabbed a pocket knife from one of his numerous pockets and carefully cut the material from the bottom to the top and carefully peled the blood soaked material off her back, he gasped in shock at what he saw.

"What are you doing get rid of the fragging clothes!" Yelled Ratchet when he noticed that Lennox had frozen on the spot.

"Ratchet."

"Hurry up!"

"Ratchet!"

"What is it?"

"She has wings."

**A/N Please review if you liked it. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Death Defying Acts

Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! Second chapter of DDA Hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Transformers. :(**

**On with the story!**

**-Erin**

_flashback_

I'm sure you've heard this before, but it's really hot in Egypt. It is a nice change from the cold though. I'll bet any amount of money you're thinking, why is Max in the Egypt? Where's the flock? Well, to answer your first question I'm in Egypt because I've been travelling the globe lately. The second question is a little harder to answer.

We saved the world... five years ago. We stayed together for a while but there were cracks... Anyway in the end we decided to move on and go our seperate ways. Fang found his parents and moved in with them, they're lovely people. Nudge and Iggy started going out, they live with Gazzy somewhere in America, not exactly sure where any more... But before I said goodbye to them Iggy got a job with the government making bombs. Angel, Angel died. A few years ago, but I don't really want to talk much about that.

I started travelling the world looking for something new and exciting. Still haven't found it yet, but I'll be sure to let you know when I do. I've been in Egypt for a few days now, just flying around taking in the landscape, Looking at runes, that kinda thing. I'm actually really enjoying it.

Back to the present, Egypt is really hot. I decided to sleep in this temple-ish thing I found for the night because it's close to the pyramids, which I'm gonna visit in the morning.

I walked through the door, more like climbed through it because it was two metres off the ground and stepped into the deserted room. That door is like ten metres high! Why would anyone bother to build a ten metre high door? Why would anyone bother to build pyramids in the middle of nowhere? I shrugged it off and looked for a place to sleep.

I walked to the far corner of the small main room and grabbed my drink bottle from my backpack. I opened the lid and focused on the liquid inside, a bubble of water formed and it floated out of the top of the bottle sand into my mouth. I placed the lid back on and put it back in my backpack.

Oh, yeah, I may have forgotton to mention that, I have a new power, in a nutshell, I can manipulate water with my mind. Cool huh? The only annoying thing about my power is that I can't _make_ the water I can only make it do stuff, and being in Egypt, there isn't a whole lot of water just lying around. The only water that I have is in my water bottle which I can only fill up from small villages that I pass on my travelles.

I curled up on the floor and used my black hoodie as a pillow. It didn't take long for me to drift off to sleep.

"It's in here somewhere guys" A tired voice woke me the next morning along with some loud metallic clanging. I opened my eyes quickly and looked around. A Boy around my age was standing in the middle of the room talking to someone. He didn't notice me because I was in the darkest corner of the room.

"Oh yeah why?" Said another boy my age as he crawled up the door step with zero dignity.. "Cause were trusting grandpa black beard who doesn't even know what planet he's on?"

What the fuck? What planet he's on?

"In his defence," Came yet another voice, this one belonging to an older man who looked around forty. "This is the biggest doorway I have ever seen in my entire life." He said as he looked around the door frame in wonder after he jumped the step easily.

I silently put on my jacket and was ready to make a run for it at any sign of these crazy people seeing me.

"Okay, well that's great. Lemme do a quick search, alright." Said the klutz. He spun arround at the speed of light and looked back to the first guy. "Ahh nope. Did it cross you're mind guys that archaeologists have been here before? There's nothing here!" He yelled odviously frusterated at not finding whatever it is they were looking for.

"Real life is filled with heart break and despair kid." The older guy yelled at the clumsy one. "Sometimes you get to the end of the rainbow and the leprechauns went and booby trapped it!"

"I'm not listening to you, you live with your mother." The clumsy one growled.

I'm getting kinda sick of calling him 'the clumsy one'. Yay! An excuse for code names! Okay. The clumsy one is now known as, I looked around for inspiration, Sandy. The old guy who lives with his mother is... Rock, and the first guy is Egypt! God I love code names.

Just then Egypt went over to the doorway and helped a girl, you guessed it, around my age up the step. What confused me was the metal banging, unless they arrived here by dump truck...

"It's not over." Said Egypt as he pulled the girl into a hug.

"It is over, It's done." Yelled Sandy throwing his hands up in the air with frustration. All of a sudden three robots, a massive yellow one and two smaller goofy looking ones, one red and one green jumped into the room causing me to gasp and fall over onto my but.

The four humans reacted in no way to the robots, they just continued to look around the room for something. I was lucky they didn't notice me... But the biggest of the three robots, the fifteen foot yellow mountain of steel, did.

He chirped to the other two robots, but they were having a very loud argument so luckily for me, they didn't hear him. Well, I assumed it was a him, it deffinently didn't look like a girl... What is wrong with me? I'm debaiting the gender of a giant robot. Sigh.

"Why we still listening to your little punk ass? What have you ever done but ding my rear?" The red robot yelled to the green one, they looked quite alike, except for the colours.

"Kill Megatron, how bout that?" The green one yelled back.

"Well he didn't get the job done, ya know what I mean, cause he's back!"

"Are you scared?"

"Scared of your ugly face!"

"I'm ugly? Well were twins you stupid genius!" The green robot punched the red one and it quickly turned into an all out brawl. The yellow one was trying to break up the fight and point me out to the others at the same time.

Remember when I told you that I was looking for something new? And that when I found it I'd let you know? Well, guess what? I found it. And I wasn't about to let it go. When I saw an opening through the yellow robot's legs, I took it, but not towards the exit. Nope, I ran straight over to the four people who were watching the brawl.

Their faces changed from boredom, to surprise as I came bolting towards them.

"Hey guys, nice robots! Mind if I join the search party?"

**A/N Please review if you liked it. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Death Defying Acts

Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys! Welcome to the third chapter of DDA! Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Transformers... yet...**

**On with the story!**

**-Erin**

"Where the hell did you come from?" Yelled Rock in surprise. As he dogged a robot flying into the wall behind him.

"More like where the hell did you and your robots come from?" I laughed. "I was just having a lovely dream about world peace when you lot woke me up!"

"Hello beautiful I'm Leo Spitz lovely to meet you." Said Sand-Leo placing his arm around my shoulder. In two seconds flat he was lying on the floor holding his sack of sunshine and moaning loudly.

"Who are you?" The girl asked quietly.

"Max" I replied. Just then the yellow robot picked up the two little robots and smashed their heads together before throwing them out of the temple.

"I'm Sam." Said Egyp-Sam. Damm it, I liked those nicknames. Everyone introduced themselves and I learnt that Rock's name is Simmons, Sandy's name is Leo and the girls name is Mikaela.

"To answer your first question." Simmons began. "No you cannot, _join the search party_."

"And why is that?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Because what we are doing here is classified information!"

"Than that's even more reason to let me join."

"There is stuff going on here that you couldn't think of in your _wildest_ dreams."

"Well, I was just dreaming of world peace," I chuckled. "So I can dream up some pretty _wild_ stuff."

"Not this wild kid..." He bearly whispered.

"Look, Max..." Said Mikaela. "As I'm sure you noticed, were not exactly dealing with humans." She gestured over to the yellow robot who was leaning against the massive door frame.

"What makes you think I'm human?" I asked simply with a smirk on my face.

"Wait. Oh my god! She's an Alice bot! Run!" Screamed Leo. He jumped out the massive doorway and rolled for cover behind a cactus. His friends on the other hand, looked at him like he was crazy.

"Uhh... Care to tell me what an Alice bot is?" I asked.

"How do I put this simply?" Asked Mikaela. "An Alice bot is a human who turns out to be a psychotic, murdering alien robot."

"Well, I'm definitely not one of them then."

"Than what do you mean by 'what makes you think I'm completely human'?" Asked Simmons.

"Tell me about what you're looking for first." I asked. Sam nervously looked over at the big yellow robot, who nodded. He took a massive breath and began.

"We're looking for a key called The Matrix which will bring a dead alien back to life, The Matrix is also a key to a machine that is hidden in one of the pyramids that will blow up the sun."

"Cool."

"Cool?" Asked Simmons. "The fete of the planet will be in your hands if you _join the search party_!"

"Wouldn't be the first time." I laughed.

"Okay that's it, tell us about your non-humanness." Said Leo as his head timidly popped over the step.

I took a deep breath. Do I really want to do this? Yes, I'm sick of the boring life where I travel around and sight see. It probably sounds weird, but I'm bored of being safe. I miss the danger. So I slowly extended my wings through the slits in the back of my jacket.

Now, let me explain something to you. My wings are amazing. They're fifteen feet of brown, black and white speckled goodness. So I wasn't surprised when Sam, Simmons, Leo, Mikaela and the yellow robot couldn't take their eyes off them.

"You're on the team." Squeaked Simmons.

"What team? There's nothing here!" Yelled Leo.

"I believe you've missed an occurrence." I said happily.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing here!" He yelled again. I raised my eyebrow and pointed to a crack in the wall revealing a massive alien hand.

"When Tweedledee and Tweedledum-"

"Hey! We heard that!" Interrupted one of the twins from outside.

"As I was saying. When Tweedledee and Tweedledum were fighting they put a _slight_ hole in the wall." Sam and the others spun around and ran up to the small hole.

"Oh my god. The symbols. Bee shoot it!" Yelled Sam to the big yellow robot. Hmm, yellow, the name Bee suits him.

The four of us took cover behind a pillar while a cannon folded out of Bee's arm. Remind me not to get on his bad side... I really don't want to look like a doughnut any time soon... He fired his arm cannon and broke through the metal hand blocking the way. Sam, Mikaela, Simmons, Leo and I carefully stepped through the widened hole in the wall.

"Wow." Said Simmons in awe. Wow was an understatement.

I stepped into the middle of the room and looked around the small space. The 'walls' were made of giant robots. Shiny giant robots. There were random body parts sticking out here and there, but in the middle there was a hand serving as a table. The others surrounded the 'table' and looked at the object placed on it. When they said they were looking for a key, I wasn't expecting this thing... It's like a bent diamond shape made of the same shiny silver metal at the aliens that made the walls.

"The Matrix." Sam whispered in awe. He carefully held from both ends and lifted it to his face to examine it. I heard a faint buzzing noise like aeroplanes coming from outside the temple.

"There are planes outside." I informed Simmons. He looked at me oddly.

"How can you tell?"

"Eh, super hearing comes with the bird kid thing." I laughed. Sam gasped causing me to look over. There was no more Matrix, just a pile of dust falling through his hands.

"Thousands of years, turned it to dust." Simmons whispered.

"No no no, this isn't how it's supposed to happen." Sam stuttered.

"I hear them," Simmons told me. "US Air force! C-17's!" He jumped up and raced outside, Leo quickly followed. With a quick look at Sam and Mikaela I decided to follow Simmons as well. I left the two to talk.

**A/N Please review I really appreciate the feedback! XD**


End file.
